Time
by fanofthearts
Summary: Sabrina and Kelly’s relationship starting in 1976 leading up to 2006. My own twist. Major Subtext and F/F. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

A/N: Do no flame me, this has not been beta read. If you do not like LESBIAN fiction DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT! Thanks. Also, I'm not sure if this is the correct title for this story. It may change. Any plot suggestions are welcome.

Sabrina and Kelly's relationship starting in 1976 leading up to 2006. I have taken some liberties.

Dedicated to all of those who long for a time well past.

~*~

1976

Sabrina glanced to her left to see Kelly's head droop for the fourth time. Jill had left about an hour ago and now it was just the two of them. Currently on the Television Set was an old rerun of "Dragnet". After they had been dismissed from the Séance case the three of them decided to head back to Kelly's for pizza. It offered Sabrina a good excuse to keep an eye on her still withdrawn friend. Looking over at the clock to see it was fast approaching 12:30 Sabrina turned to Kelly.

"Hey Kel?" She kept her voice soft as to not startle her friend.

Green eyes slowly fluttered open and came into focus on Sabrina, "Hum?"

"Are you about ready for bed?"

Kelly looked up at the clock hanging above the TV, "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't think it was that late."

Sabrina smiled softly at her friend, pushing herself up off the couch she walked over to the T.V. and shut it off. Kelly followed suit, standing and stretching heading towards the bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Umm…" Sabrina shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Would you care if I stayed in your other bedroom? I'm really tired."

Kelly smiled, she knew what her friend was trying to do and for once she was too tired to fight it. Maybe knowing that Sabrina was in the other room would help her sleep. She sighed letting her shoulders slump. "I would really like that Bree."

Sabrina saw the movement; she had never seen her friend look so drained. Crossing the room she placed her hands on Kelly's shoulders. "Hey, things will be better in the morning, okay?"

Kelly smiled and nodded. She let herself collapse into Sabrina's arms, "Thank you." She mumbled into Bree's neck. She could smell the remains of her perfume and her mouth watered. How she would love to kiss this neck.

~*~

Sabrina awoke and looked at the clock next to the bed. The eerie green light shined back into her eyes informing her that it was close to 3:30. She frowned, concentrating on what had awoken her. A minute later a yelp greeted her ears. Pushing the covers back she swung her legs out of the bed. Straightening her night gown Sabrina stopped in front of Kelly's door.

"No, No please, no."

Rapping gently on the door the tall brunette called out to her friend. Just hearing more whimpering she pushed open the door. "Kel?" Crossing to the bed Sabrina looked down at the perspiring woman. Slowly she reached out and touched her shoulder. "Kelly, wake up."

Kelly shot up into a sitting position so quickly it forced Sabrina to take a stop backwards. "Whoa, it's okay." She gently sat down on the bed. Reaching over she took a clammy hand into her own cool ones. Green eyes sought out brown in the dimly lit room.

"Bree?"

"Yeah Kel, you're safe."

"Oh," Kelly took the hand that was not occupied by Sabrina's and ran it through her sweaty hair. "I…umm…I was back there. It was the same dream I always have. But this time I was able to put a face to the monster in the closet."

Sabrina slid up towards the head of the bed shifting to she was leaning against the head board. Kelly laid her head against Sabrina's shoulder sighing at the contact.

"You've had this dream before?" She felt a head nod into her shoulder.

"Almost every night," She paused "Maybe not the dream itself but a feeling. An emptiness being so scared. Since…since the séance I remember now what I was afraid of, I don't' know which is worse."

Sabrina gently kissed the hair that her fingers were running through. "Maybe this will help. Now you know who it is, you can fight it."

Kelly smiled sadly. "You don't know what it was like Bree, my childhood. I learned…I did things, saw things that no child should ever have to go through."

Sabrina wanted to ask more, to tell Kelly that she wanted to know everything about her. She wanted to know what made her cry, laugh, feel fear or joy. Instead she pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry honey."

Kelly pulled back and looked up at her friend. "I know." They both froze. Eyes locked, time for one moment stopped. Slowly lips met, soft and slow. A minute later they pulled back.

"Kelly- I."

"No," She gently pressed her lips to Sabrina's again. "It wasn't a mistake was it?" Her voice had a desperate quality to it. "Please don't' say you want to take that back."

"No." Sabrina pulled Kelly back into her arms. "No I do not want to take it back, quite the opposite actually." Sabrina resumed stroking Kelly's hair, "Sleep we'll talk in the morning."

Kelly nodded sliding down into the bed pulling Sabrina with her. "Bree?"

"Hum?" Sabrina questioned a silly grin plastered on her face.

"Things really will be better in the morning."

~*~

2006

Sabrina looked down at the picture in her hands. '1977- Hawaii- Kel and Me' it read at the bottom. Looking up at her was a smiling younger version of herself with her arm around a green eyed brunette. She remembered that day, the smell of the ocean, the feel of the lai around her neck, and the soft brown hair brushing against her arm. Shaking her head she placed the picture back in the old cigar box. She ran her hand through her short hair and beamed. It was finally long enough so she could run her fingers through it. Just last year she reached up and only touched skin. She felt good again.

Looking back at the box of mementos made her stomach flutter. "Am I really doing this?" She asked herself aloud. She swore 25 years ago she would never ever go back. Two years prior she had made the same vow. That lasted only until she got that phone call. The one that had scared twenty years off of her life.

1981

"Sabrina Duncan." A long haired woman said as she held the phone between her chin and shoulder shuffling through papers with her right hand.

"Sabrina." One word. Just one word spoken in that voice sent chills up her spine.

"Charlie." Her voice was icy. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know how things ended…"

"No shit. What do you want?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "I should have had Kris call you."

"Look I'm real busy here…"

"It's Kelly."

Two words and Sabrina's heart stopped. "What…" Her voice croaked "What about Kelly?"

"Listen, I do not agree with your former relationship with her but I thought you should know. She was shot, in the head. Fate sure seems to have a funny sense of humor."

Sabrina flashed back to a sterile hospital waiting room. Not knowing if Kelly would live or die. "Is this some sick joke you son of a-"

"Sabrina." Charlie's sharp voice cut her off. "I wish it was. Look I know what happened in the past and I cannot say that I am sorry for it. I just thought you should know. We…we are not sure she will make it."

Long nimble fingers brushed away a tear; taking a deep breath she made her decision. "Where is she?"

~*~

'We are not sure she will make it' kept running through her head as she left the office. Leaving unfinished paper work behind, library books that would become over due and a ficus that was hiding in the corner of her bedroom would lose its life.

The words ran through her head as she stepped onto the plane that would take her back to a place she had vowed two years ago that she would never return to.

Looking out her window seat she closed her eyes. She remembered the last time she saw Kelly. It broke her heart all over again.

1979

They had been caught in compromising positions before. Hell Kris had walked in on them both topless. It had taken sometime for the shock to wear off but when it did they had an ally. This time it was different, this was being confronted by her employer.

"Look Charlie, what we do when we are off the clock is our own business. We have a great working relationship, us getting together has not hindered that."

"Sabrina I will not tolerate this!" Charlie's voice came loud and clear through the phone. "You will break it off with her or I will expose your relationship. This is hurting my reputation."

"Charlie! Once person saw us…"

"One very prominent person! It could have been more that just Mr. Jenkins! You corrupting Kelly like this…"

"Wait a second corrupting Kelly?" Sabrina ran her free hand down the front of her pants to get rid of the thin layer of sweat that had developed there.

"What you are doing to her is a disgusting act! You break it off with her or I will be forced to call in a doctor."

Sabrina scuffed. "A doctor."

"Yes, you know there are hospitals that can help you and Kelly with your sickness."

"Charlie you leave her out of this."

"Oh I am Sabrina; it is your choice whether I am forced to bring her into it."

Sabrina took a shaky breath. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm glad we understand one another." The line went dead.

The next day she announced that she had to go to Rome for a family matter. Kelly was confused but reluctantly accepted. She assumed her partner would be back with in two weeks.

~*~

1981

The image of the smiling woman waving goodbye to her was something that still haunted her to this day. She had taken a job on the east coast, a mundane gig compared to her last job but it paid the bills. She had assumed that Kelly would look for her when she didn't return. After a month she assumed that Charlie had probably pulled some strings to make it look like she vanished into thin air.

Sabrina tried to cry but the tears would not come. What would she say to Kelly? What about Kris? She broke Kelly's heart but what else could she have done? Risked getting them both committed? She had to see Kelly and explain. God, what if she died?

To be continued.

If you like it please review it. I promise to have more out sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I am shocked at the response I got to this story. I was expecting maybe one or two reviews. To respond to some of you, I am just writing this as it comes to me. It gets written in a notebook as a very rough draft then I type it onto a word doc. I have no outline, no story board and am still not 100% sure how it will end. Again, it is not edited by anyone but me. I apologize for the errors you might encounter. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you for reviewing! It has inspired me to get this chapter out faster. Please, if you read it, review it.

Disclaimers: See part one

~*~

1981

Arriving at the memorial hospital Sabrina looked anxiously around the waiting room. The clock hanging on the wall let her know that it was 1:15 in the morning. The rectangular room was empty save for a blonde lying across a tattered couch and a leggy red head reading a magazine. Sabrina fought tears at the sight of her friend. Even as she lay sleeping Sabrina could see the tear stains on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she her senses where assaulted by the sterile, impersonal smell of the hospital. For one brief second she was transported back in time, five years to the first shooting. She remembered the fear that had pumped through her body as she watched Kelly being wheeled into the O.R.

Shaking off the memories she slowly approached Kris. She felt queasy as she squatted down by her head. She could feel the red heads eyes on her back but paid no attention to her. Slowly she brought her hand up to stroke Kris's hair, God how she missed her. She choked back a sob when suddenly a pair of blue-green eyes met her brown ones. The eyes blinked up at her and clouded with confusion.

"Sabrina?" Kris questioned slowly sitting up.

The women in question shifted and wiped her eyes looking down at the stained linoleum floor.

"My God, what are you doing here?" The blonde questioned sitting up fully.

"Umm… Charlie called…"

She heard Kris laugh, a bitter sound against the silence of the stark room. "Bree I don't know whether to hug you or hit you."

Sabrina's eyes darted up to Kris's face. She saw pain and a new hardness that was not there the last time she saw her. Gone was the carefree atmosphere of a young woman. In its place was a street smart, mature adult. It made Sabrina sad to see the change.

"Oh hell," Kris sighed leaning forward she grabbed Sabrina in a tight embrace. At the contact brunette began sobbing into Kris's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh Bree," Kris gently stroked her back letting her own tears fall. Opening her eyes she looked up into Julie's questioning gaze. Kris motioned with her head to the right. Understanding the red head stood and headed towards the coffee vendor.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here?" Kris questioned pulling back to look into bloodshot eyes.

"Charlie called me and told me the just of what happened. I got on the first plane I could." She paused to wipe her eyes on a tissue Kris handed her. "How in the hell can this happen twice?"

"I don't know Bree, I just don't. She is still in surgery. Charlie called in a specialist. The doctors both say it could go either way with this procedure. It's a 50/50 shot."

"Oh God." Sabrina sobbed.

"It was just a routine stake out. Bosley was there with her. He said…"

~*~

2006

Sabrina shook herself out of her memories. It was one of the scariest nights of her life but the thought of Bosley always made her smile. Even now. Putting the cigar box full of memories into her suitcase she stepped into the bathroom to make sure she had everything. Satisfied that she did she picked up her suitcase and grabbed her purse which contained a one way ticket to L.A. It seemed she was always returning under bad circumstances.

~*~

1981

Sabrina had been properly introduced to Julie and was now reclining with her feet propped up against a coffee table in the waiting room. Kris had explained to her in detail what had happened and now her head was in Sabrina's lap. "You know, I should really hate you." She sighed playing with a string on her sweater, "For a while there I did."

Sabrina's hand stopped its trail through Kris's hair. "You have every right to."

"Sabrina, you leaving for a man nearly killed her." The brunettes head jerked up. "What? What man?"

Kris frowned, "Your husband."

"Kris I've never been married and I never will be. You of all people should know that."

"But you didn't come back from Rome because you got married. That's what Charlie told us."

Sabrina's heart stopped 'oh no, Kelly I'm so sorry.' She stood, gently pushing Kris off of her lap. Pacing the small space she turned to Kris "That's what he told you?" She fumed tears threatening to fall again.

Kris nodded slowly "Bree, what's going on?"

Sabrina looked longingly towards the doors that would take her to Kelly. Her arms ached; all she wanted to do was hold her and make this nightmare go away. "Let's go for a walk hum?" She held her hand out to Kris. "Julie, if something happens would you please come get us?"

"Of course." The red head said, turning to Kris she questioned, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." The blonde replied following her friend out the door.

Pushing open the exit door Sabrina walked over to a bench and sat down. The air had a slight chill to it and she shivered. "Kris, I really don't know how much I should tell you."

"Just start at the beginning."

The taller women shook her head, "I don't even know where that is anymore."

"You left us. You said you were going to Rome because your aunt was dying."

Looking up at the sky Sabrina tried to make out the stars. It was an impossible task in downtown Los Angels. The city of Angels, Charlie's Angels, she smirked at the irony. "I don't' have an aunt." She stated bluntly.

Kris frowned "Then why did you go to Rome?"

"I didn't." She looked over to see the deep lines on her friends face. Kris was trying her hardest to put two and two together. "Kris please, what I am about to tell you stays between us okay? No one, not even Kelly, I want…I need to tell her myself."

"Of course."

"I didn't go to Rome. I never planned on going anywhere for our vacation until the night before I left." Sabrina felt a tear begin to slide down her face. She angrily wiped it away. "Do you remember the case right before? The senator who was getting death threats? Charlie's old friend."

Kris thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well he had taken quite a fancy to Kelly. The night after the case was wrapped Mr. Jenkins came to Kelly's house to thank her, as he put it, properly. I was there and let's just say we were um… busy. We forgot to lock the door and he walked in on us."

Kris felt her face redden and looked over at her friend. "That had to be awkward." She said remembering her once walk in on her two best friends.

"There was a lot of yelling and he took off. I guess he went right to Charlie."

"Oh." Things were starting to make sense to Kris.

"Yes, dear sweet Charlie. Turns out he is homophobic. Of all people I thought he would have been okay with it. But I guess when it is money and some of your own people it's a different story. He called me and gave me an ultimatum. I could either walk away or he would send Kelly and me to some specialized doctors."

"Wait, Charlie? I cannot see him doing something like that, just because Jenkins walked in on you? So what?"

Sabrina shrugged, "These past few years I have been questioning what would have happened if I had stayed. You know how powerful Charlie is Kris. I felt like I didn't have a choice. I assumed that you would come looking for me, but I guess Charlie fed you a line and made it look like I disappeared into thin air."

"You could say that." Kris pondered. "Just because he didn't agree with your relationship…Sabrina it still doesn't make any sense."

"He is homophobic. Two of his angels screwing each other would have been bad for business if it got out. And it did. He saw it as me corrupting Kelly." She sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. "I had to protect Kelly, it was my only option. I had to leave. I couldn't have her get put in a hospital."

"Protect her?" Kris asked turning to fully look at the woman next to her. "Do you have any idea what you put her through?"

"I can only imagine."

"You are damn right." Kris stood putting distance between herself and Sabrina. "After we heard from Charlie that you were not coming back, that you met someone, a man no less. God Sabrina it just devastated her. I had never seen her like that. She lost so much weight. About two months later she was getting better but it took a lot. We did almost everything together; I was trying so hard to keep her mind off of you. Then one day Charlie calls to tell us that he heard from you. He said you were pregnant."

Sabrina paled, "What?!"

"It really set her off Bree. I found her down at a bar. She was so out of it." The memory of her friend falling to pieces still burned fresh in her mind. "That was the lowest I ever saw her. I was so scared, I don't' know how she will react to seeing you again. This past year has not been easy on her and seeing you might send her back to that place."

"Kris I promise-"

"No! You don't understand!" Kris turned to face her, eyes blazing. "You left, you ran and hid. You could have fought but you tucked your tail and ran. I was there to pick up the pieces when you shattered her. You weren't there to hold her, to comfort her, to…" Kris trailed off seeing the look on Sabrina's face.

"Wait a minute, back up. Comfort her?" She frowned. "Kris... what exactly happened?"

The blonde took a deep breath and averted her eyes. "Look she was hurting and we both had a few drinks…"

"Oh my God! You slept with her!"

"Sabrina she was really hurting and it just happened." She said in a rush.

"Just happened? Damn it Kris things like that don't just happen!"

"Just stop!" Kris snapped "It was one might almost two years ago. We are friends, and honestly it is none of your God damn business."

"She is my girlfriend!" Sabrina exploded. They paused facing each other.

"Was, Sabrina, she was your girlfriend." Kris softened her voice.

Sabrina scuffed she felt a tear slide down her cheek; it felt as if a knife was twisting her soul. She looked up at the bluish colored sky; it was like she was in the Twilight Zone. She felt like throwing up. "Fuck." She muttered sitting back down heavily on the bench. 'Was your girlfriend, she is right.' It was all in the past, she had to move on. They didn't have time to fight about this there were more pressing matters at hand. Kelly was in the hospital fighting for her life. Sabrina knew she needed to get over what was in the past and move on. If she did there was a glimmer of hope she might have a chance with Kelly in the present. She swallowed hard. "You are right Kris." Admitting it didn't make it easier. "What happened is in the past; right now all I care about is Kelly, and getting her better."

Kris nodded, "Bree I'm sorry-"

"No, you had every right to say that. It is true all of it. If I could go back I don't think I would have done the same but hindsight is always 20/20 right?"

They were silent for a while both lost in thoughts of a time that they could never get back. Kris looked down at her watch noting that it was almost three. "They should be almost finished with the surgery by now."

Sabrina nodded and pushed herself up from the bench. "Shall we?"

Julie looked up from her seventh magazine of the evening when the pair walked in. She offered them a small smile. Judging by their tear stained faces the talk outside had not been an easy one.

"Where is Bosley?" Sabrina questioned just then noticing his absence.

"He finally went home about twenty minuets before you got here. He had some m insurance papers to finish filing and needed to feed his dog. He should be back around six unless I call." Julie said.

Sabrina glanced towards the OR doors. "So now we wait." The adrenaline was wearing off and she felt weary.

Kris took her seat back on the couch and patted her lap. "Lay down before you fall down Bree."

A ghost of a smile caressed Sabrina's lips. She was glad that her friendship with at least one of her friends starting to mend itself. Now if only the same could be said for Kelly.

~*~

2006

Sabrina settled into the hard seat that would be her home for the next six hours. She didn't mind flying but she hated waiting. Sitting to her right was a woman about her age. The woman caught her eye and smiled. "Vacation?" She questioned.

Sabrina offered a smile, "Sadly no, a funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Pulling out her ipod she settled back to wait.

More to come.

If you liked it let me know. Reviews make my fingers type faster.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Lately I've been feeling very nostalgic for a time I've never even known. Yes, yes I have been gone for far too long.

After we lost Farrah I got angry and sad and my writing reflected it. This story strayed from the original plot into something much darker. I scrapped that. The story is now back on its original course and I believe I have figured out how it will end. Should be one-two at the most installments left. Sadly school got in the way, which is another reason it was so late. Please forgive me. If you like this at all please review it.

Once again it is edited by me only. Please ignore stupid grammar and spelling mistakes. If you would like to beta it drop me a line.

Disclaimers: part one

1981

It was close to 4:30 in the morning when the doctor entered the waiting room. All three women who were dozing stood wearily in greeting. The tall man smiled slightly at the ladies in front of him, "Well she made it though the surgery. The bullet grazed her skull creating a hairline fracture. We had to go in and release the pressure the fracture created. By doing so we had to force her into a coma."

"Oh God." Kris moaned lowering her head in her hands. Julie slipped her arms around the blonde's shoulders squeezing gently.

"Even though she is in the coma the operation went very well. We see no reason why she shouldn't wake up in a day or two."

"That's great!" Julie exclaimed squeezing Kris' shoulders again. "See Kris, everything is going to be fine."

"Doctor?" Sabrina interrupted from her position leaning against a wall behind Kris and Julie.

Just noticing the newcomer for the first time the doctor frowned. "Yes Miss…"

"Duncan," She pushed off the wall and approached the tall man. "Could there be any…umm…" She glanced over at Kris "Lasting damage from this? I mean you did operate on her brain."

The doctor signed, "Honesty I don't know. And we won't know until she wakes up. It is a possibility. She might have some short term amnesia or some trouble with speech. We just cannot know until she wakes." He looked at the three women standing there, their eyes pleading with him. This was the part of his job that he hated. "Is there any other family you need to contact?"

Sabrina looked over at Kris again, "What about Jill?"

"I tried getting a hold of her but she is somewhere in Morocco. I'm hoping she will get my messages."

"Doctor can we see her?" Julie asked.

"Yes of course, just remember she is in a coma. No sudden movements or loud noises. She is in the ICU room 405."

Julie dug in her pocket and came out with a dime. "I'm going to call Bosley and Charlie."

"The pay phone is down the hall on the left." The doctor explained needlessly. "If there are no other questions I need to get out of these scrubs."

"Thank you doctor," Sabrina said she stepped forward and grabbed Kris's hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

"Sabrina, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will Kris, we have to have faith. This is Kelly; she has never run away from anything in her life. She will fight this." They stepped off the elevator and turned left quickly finding the room. Kris gently pushed open the door. Kelly lay still on the bed, her head wrapped in a turban of bandages. Her skin was deathly pale, almost a translucent color. She had cords coming from everywhere. It was an image neither woman would ever forget.

"Oh god!" Sabrina choked her hand going to her mouth. She slowly approached the bed and reached out with a shaky hand. Her fingers met clammy skin. How she had missed her touch. She gently picked up her hand examining the fingers and the back of a porcelain hand. She looked up and saw Kris was still frozen in the doorway. "Come on Kris." She looked down at the women lying before her. She looked so fragile against the faded white sheets. "I've missed you so much." She leaned down and gently kissed Kelly's cheek.

"She looks like she is asleep." Kris said, tentatively reaching out and grasping Kelly's free hand.

"She will wake up Kris, she has to."

~*~

The next few hours were a blur. Bosley arrived after a few hours sleep. His warm welcome lifted a burden off of Sabrina's shoulders that she didn't even realize she was carrying. His joy at seeing her made it feel like the past three years never happened; she felt no reason to fill him in on the past few years. It was almost 10:30 when Bosley finally convinced the girls to go home for a few hours and get some rest. Sabrina watched absently as the once familiar scenery flew by. Kris had dropped Julie off at her apartment and now they were headed to Kris's beach house to shower and take a short nap. She rubbed her hand absent-mindedly against the leather on the arm rest. The car, just the smell of this Cobra took her back.

As they drove past Eisenhower Park Sabrina was assaulted with her first whiff of sea air. Her mind raced backwards to her first concert with Kelly. It was a beach concert on a hot June day…

1977

Kelly had gotten wind that Linda Ronstand was going to be playing in late June and had begged Sabrina to go with her. "It will be sooo romantic." Sabrina rolled her eyes she was a fan of old Motown, not this new rock age crap, people would be one on top of the other. Kelly quickly told her the location and that it was general admission so they could sit anywhere they wanted to. She finally relented. Parking almost seven blocks away they hoofed it all the way down to the beach lugging a blanket and picnic basket Kelly insisted on bringing. Picking a spot next to a small cropping of trees they spread their blanket. Sabrina settled back against one of the bigger trees while Kelly began pulling items from the wicker basket. Pouring them each a glass of red wine she turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "To us."

Sabrina matched the radiant smile, "To us." She longed to reach over and kiss her but she knew it was too dangerous. Even if it was a rock concert there were always close minded people around. The concert started at dusk and even though they were almost 200 feet away from the stage they could still her Linda loud and clear. Sabrina had to admit that the woman had a good voice. It was dark enough out to have a hard time seeing your neighbors, after a last look around Sabrina pulled Kelly against her body and nuzzled her hair. "I love you." She whispered into her ear. She could feel Kelly smile against her neck. The music changed from an energetic beat to a slow haunting melody that was familiar to the tall brunette. A few bars in she realized the song was off of an old Roy Orbison album and frowned. 'This is not going to be pretty.'

"I really like this song." Kelly said settling back into Sabrina. The haunting voice filled the night air with a tale of love lost; girl longing to get back to her love and her home. At the end of the song Sabrina found herself wiping a way tears. Kelly heard her sniffle and turned around.

"What wrong?" She asked alarmed.

"It's just, losing something like that. Wanting to get back to a place so badly but knowing that it will never happen."

"Hey, sweetie it's okay," Kelly whispered brushing away a stray tear. "How do you know she never got back? Like the song said, she was saving nickels and saving dimes."

"I just….I love you so much Kelly. I'm sorry that I don't tell you enough. If that ever became us I don't know what I would do."

Kelly found her eyes stinging, "I know what you mean." Throwing caution to the wind she leaned forwards and put her lips to Sabrina's. It was slow and meaningful, full of promises. "Take me home." She murmured against Sabrina's ear.

"But she isn't over." Linda was now belting her new single "You're No Good."

"Don't care," Came the reply "Take me home."

The brunette gently pushed Kelly away. "Are you sure?" She looked into the deep green eyes that were barely visible in the darkness.

"Yes, I love you Sabrina."

"I don't want to rush you…"

"You are not rushing me." Kelly cut her off. She stood and held her hand down for Sabrina. The butterflies in her stomach began to beat their wings at the look Kelly was giving her. She stood and together they gathered their belongings and began the trek back to the car hands intertwined.

~*~

1981

"Sabrina?"

"Humm?" The brunette lifted her head off of her hand.

"I asked if you were okay." Kris repeated putting the car in park. They were sitting outside of her house.

"Yes, sorry just tired."

"Well let's get in and we both can take a much needed nap." Walking into the house brought back so many memories, impromptu sleep over's, dinners, and birthday parties. Kris headed into the bathroom first and Sabrina looked around the living room. Pictures of her family filled the tables and the hearth. There were pictures of Jill, Kelly, and a blonde Sabrina didn't recognize. She picked up one of her Kelly and Bosley. They were wearing those god awful police uniforms for the antique car case. Kris had insisted on not being in the pictures because she could not see out from under her hat.

She sighed, this is what she missed, the feeling of belonging. Out east she just lived day to day never breaking out of her well planned cycle. She didn't get close to anyone just did her job quietly and went home to an empty apartment. It was easier that way. She sighed, she missed this life maybe, just maybe she could get it back.

~*~

It was almost 2:00pm by the time Sabrina, Julie, and Kris arrived back at the hospital. Bosley looked up from his paper he was reading.

"Any change?" Kris asked walking over to her friend's bedside.

"No, same as when you left."

Sabrina walked over to a brightly colored bouquet on the window sill, she couldn't find a card, "Who sent these?" She asked fingering the petals.

"Oh Charlie brought them. You just missed him." Sabrina jerked her hand back. She looked over her shoulder at her friends. Bosley's eyes sparkled as Julie jumped to her feet.

"What?! He was here? Ah, Kelly will be so disappointed she missed him."

Kris laughed, "I think we all are."

"He said that the agency is to be put on hold until Kelly is on her feet again." He said folding his paper and standing. "I'm hungry did you girls eat?"

"I didn't." Julie said placing a stuffed poodle next to Kelly's bed. "Kris?"

"Oh no, we didn't either."

"You all go. I'll stay here with her" Sabrina volunteered.

"Are you sure? You really should eat something Sabrina" Kris prompted.

The brunette smiled, "Yes mother, go I'll eat when you get back."

"If you're sure" Bosley said headed towards the door.

"Yes! Now go, eat. I'll be here when you get back." Slowly the room cleared and Sabrina was left alone with the quiet beeping of a heart monitor. Dropping into the chair Bosley vacated she picked up Kelly's hand. "I really screwed up didn't I? I swear Kelly if I could go back and do it all again…if I could just change the past." She laughed bitterly "Yeah right." She sighed, her free hand scrubbing her face "Are you happy now? Should I even bother coming back into your life? Time changes everything but maybe, maybe we could get back what we had. I think you would like the east coast. We get snow in the winter. It is pretty but a pain in the ass to drive in." She smiled reaching forward to brush a piece of hair off of the pale face.

"Do you remember driving with me to bury dad? He insisted he be buried up in the Sierras. It was such a sad trip but on the way back one of the passes had snow. You made me pull over…" She trailed off studying the face in front of her, it twitched slightly.

Sabrina sat up, staring at the face in front of her willing it to move again, "Kelly? Come on Kel, can you hear me?" The fingers under her hand jerked and bleary green eyes opened and met brown.

A frown formed on the face, "Brina?" Kelly blinked rapidly her throat was thick and she tried to clear it. "Bri?" She repeated again her frown deepening.

Stunned Sabrina smiled, "Umm yeah, hi." She gently ran her hand across Kelly's cheek.

"Ares youss a dreams?" She mumbled her eyes fluttering shut.

"No baby, I'm not a dream."

"Wht happen?" She tried to free her hand from Sabrina's. "Wasss it allss a dream? A big horribss dreamss?" Sabrina watched as her face twitched her speech coming slowly, unlike her breath which was becoming erratic.

"Let me get the doctor's honey." Sabrina said standing on shaking legs.

"Sabri…yous hass to be a dream, has to." Slowly the green eyes fluttered shut again and Kelly's breathing evened out.

~*~

The next evening

Sabrina walked slowly down the dim corridor to the waiting room. She had been out walking, thinking. She pulled at low cut 'V' in the t-shirt Julie had loaned her trying to get it to cover more that it was. Right at that minute she felt more exposed that ever before and the shirt wasn't helping. "Kris?"

The blonde turned a huge smile on her face "Bri." The smile faded, what's wrong?

"I-I'm umm going to head back east, now." She quickly spit out holding up her ticket, "My plane leaves in an hour."

"What? Why?"

"She is pretty much out of the woods now; the doctors say there shouldn't be too much lasting impacts but she should be under any stress. I-I just don't think this is my place anymore."

"But Sabrina I thought you…"

Sabrina held up her hand "Hear me out. When she saw me she thought I was a dream, her breathing…she ah…she got very nervous. I'm scared of what it will do to her Kris. You said how she was after I left. I vowed I wouldn't leave her again but this time I do believe it is for the best." She angrily wiped at the tears running down her face.

"But what if she asks for you, then what?" Kris asked stepping closer to her friend. "She saw you Sabrina, this might cause her more harm than good."

"You heard the doctors, they said her memory would be very fuzzy, she probably won't remember today."

"But what if she does?"

"Then," She took a shaky breath "Then just tell her I was a dream, a silly old dream of a time well past."

"Poetic now aren't we." Kris quipped with a watery smile.

"Oh bite me." She tried to smile. "Please keep in touch."

"Will this time, I promise." Sabrina pressed a piece of paper into her hand, "My address and phone number." She pulled Kris into a tight embrace. "Thank you Kris."

Kris nodded into a strong shoulder, "Of course, I love you."

~*~

2006

Sabrina stepped out into the warm California air and took a deep breath then coughed. "Yuck."

The lady who was sitting next to her on the flight laughed. "The lungs tend to forget don't they?" She indicated to the smog lining the city skyline.

"Oh yes." Sabrina knew that the air might burn, her doctor had told her that her system was still weak and to be sure to take it easy the first few days in the new air. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a pink baseball cap and pulled it on over her short hair. Shifting her carry-on up on her shoulder she headed towards baggage claim.

~*~

To be continued…

Reviews make me happy and prompts the fingers work faster.


End file.
